Beacon in the dark
by SephrinaRose
Summary: Allen could barely remember what the sun looked like. He missed it. He wanted to feel the warm rays penetrate his scales and into his cold blood. He wanted to be saved. He hoped his saviour would come, but never expected it in the form of a katana welding samurai. Merboy!Allen. Based on fan art drawing by 銀pyon.


Hiya, this is a new story of mine- and not a tragedy! O O I hope it's okay.

Disclaimer : I don't own D-Gray Man

* * *

Humans had always intrigued Allen.

He loved to watch them as they traveled across the water. They where rather stupid to not notice the white beacon within the depths right beneath them.

But they weren't all that stupid. Allen couldn't quite remember what happened that day. The only this he remembered was the grinning face of a dark skinned man looming over him as he lay on a boats deck, white tail shimmering in the sunlight.

He stared at the same tail now. The only light in this dark room was from the bright artificial lights above his confinement.

He missed the sun. He missed the feel of it on his scales as he sunbathed, absorbing the warmth of it into his cold blood.

He looked up though the still water and watched the lights flicker. He felt so cold. The freezing chain around his neck wasn't helping at all.

He was naturally adapted to the cold and water, but the chain wasn't. It wasn't made to wrap around a Mer-boy's neck, and lay on the bottom of his prison like a dead weight. He reached his black hand to grip his neck band.

He hated looking at the darkness around his arm, like it was tainting it. It reminded him too much his capturer. He hated looking at it as much as he hated the silver band. He felt like a dog, one of those creatures that the humans owned and did what they liked with.

But what was worse was that the creatures loved them for it, loved them for putting a chain around their neck and leading them along the beach to where the selfish humans decided to would never love these humans for what they did to him.

Humans where powerful, greedy creatures.

These human men that would walk around his 3m squared tank, jotting notes and watching him. Watching him with those glinting eyes covered by glasses. He hated those peering eyes the most. Observing his pale skin and white scales. Watching his gills moved as he breathes and his long pointed ears twitch at the noises they where making.

They had even tried to touch him once, bringing those clamps around his pure tail. They didn't no much about his kind. But he was happy to show them that they where defiant creatures. They hadn't touched him since.

At the start he fought back, yelling and scratching at the glass with webbed hands. Eventually, he realised that they couldn't understand him and that it was no use.

They simply didn't care.

They didn't care that he had emotions and feelings, like any other creature they had seen within their lives. He couldn't bear it.

He wanted desperately to be saved. But his hope in the human race had diminished. All they where capable of for his kind was pain.

He had been in here for around 5 human years, making him fifteen. Lately, the humans had become more invasive. Seeing how he would react to different temperatures waters and the point where his skin burned and scales reacted.

But now he was back in the cold water. He knew that soon they would touch him again. Prod him with those sharp instruments. Allen shook his head as he tried not to think about that. He would rather die than reveal secrets about his kind.

He was the first of his kind to be captured in this millennia. He intended to keep it that way. He would kill himself before they got to him. When Merpeople died, their bodies disappeared immediately. One of the reasons the humans hadn't discovered any corpses.

* * *

His long, white ears twitched at a sound far away. It sounded like a metal blade running though flesh. Had the humans captured another of his kind, or had another creature? He winced as he heard another slice.

He hoped dearly that they didn't have another to torture as they did him. He swam to the middle of his tank, long tail with flowing fins followed his movement. He needed to keep himself away from the edges of the glass, in case they came for him.

He felt a shiver run down his spine to the end of his tail. The sound was coming closer. The humans in his room, turned to look at the sound, which they could now hear with their poor hearing.

Suddenly a dark haired male, slashed down the door and stepped inside, a silver-blood stained kanta in a lean, muscled hand. He male looked right at him, right before snarling at the other humans. He leapt at them, knocking them down one by one.

Allen was shocked. It was a human. Who looked at him clearly and was angered by his capturers?

Allen wasn't vain, he knew that the new human hadn't come to save him. He hoped that he had come to destroy these dark and greedy humans.

* * *

Kanda was completely stunned. He knew from the moment he laid eyes on a beautiful white merboy, this was no longer just a search and destroy mission he was assigned.

He was mesmerised.

He didn't know that this company had gone as far as capturing one of the Merpeople. He hated them for it. He leapt at the men, killing them all one by one. He didn't really care that he had stained his uniform and the floor red.

After they all laid dead on the floor, he looked up to stare at the boy again. He was completely white, with white hair, scales and fins. Silver eyes and pale skin. But he had black arm, the black looking almost like elbow length glove before bleeding back into creamy pale skin. The creature stared at him.

Slowly he took steps though the blood to move closer to the tank. The creature mirror his actions, long tail whipping and curling at the movement. He was close enough to see the strange white markings on his human-like skin. Almost shyly, the merboy lifted his webbed hands and placed them on the glass, his eyes staring into Kanda's deep blue ones.

Slowly, ever so slowly he lifted his unoccupied hand to place it on the glass. They stared into each other's eyes, Kanda saw hope within those bright silver orbs. The merboy wanted to escape. Kanda wanted to help him. Even if he was a harsh man, he was firmly against cruelty.

Especially against children, even if this one was half fish.

* * *

I was just wondering what to do next and if I should continue this. Any ideas would be wonderful. Thank you!

Also if anybody finds who made this drawing- I would like to thank them, the idea belongs to them.

God Bless,

SephrinaRose


End file.
